


What Can Be Seen

by clio_jlh



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Male Character of Color, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He resented that she wore so much clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tea_and_toast/profile)[**tea_and_toast**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tea_and_toast/).

He resented that she wore so much clothing. Not that he didn't fetishize the small amount of flesh he _could_ see; the arm warmers were particularly fetching as they framed her upper arm and shoulder, _so_. But talking to her about the book she was reading, or hearing one of those sly comments sure to infuriate the boys, made it nearly impossible to reassure himself that Hanajima was just another object of his general schoolgirl fetish.

Then again, he had become a master at self-deception over the years. The great novelist Shigure would not back down from such a challenge!


End file.
